The Grocery Store
by simplisticbits
Summary: Brittany was on her break daydreaming when something caught her attention. Santana was back in Lima for summer break, Not her ideal summer vacation spot but Quinn was here. San/Quinn & Mike/Britt friendship some Brittana flirting.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot and muggy day in Lima, Ohio. Santana Lopez was in a bad mood. First off she was in Lima which always put her mood down a few notches, Second it was the middle of summer. She didn't care too much for summer. Lastly her best friend Quinn Fabray had just called her at the last minute to ask if she could stop by the store on her way and get a spatula. What could possibly be so important about a spatula that she had to have it today? Santana was back in Lima for summer break. Not her ideal summer vacation spot but Quinn and her parents were here so she'd deal with it. She and Quinn knowing each other since 4th grade were like sisters. Seeing as how last summer Quinn had gone to stay with Santana she insisted that this time she come stay with her.

Swinging into a parking space she got out of her car with a huff, slamming her door. Making her way into the store quickly she scanned for the isle that held kitchen utensils. Finding it which of course had to be at the very end of the store Santana grabbed the first one she saw and walked to the checkout stations. Stepping into one of the lines, she let out a growl of aggravation and stared at the cashier as if her gaze would make him go faster.

"Miss"  
>Santana didn't know it was her who it was being addressed to but turned to look just in case. Following the voice she saw a blonde woman at the register a row down.<p>

"I can take you over here if you like"  
>Yes she would like. She quickly went to the empty register before someone stole her spot, putting the spatula down on the counter. Reaching into her bag she fished around for her wallet.<p>

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked in a bubbly tone  
>"Yea"<br>"Okay, your total is $6.50"  
>"$6.50 for a damn spatula?"<br>"Well, I do believe you got one of the most expensive ones"  
>"Figures, whatever here" she held out the money to the girl who took it. Picking up the bag and getting her change she turned to leave.<p>

"Have a nice day!"  
>"Yea" she said without looking back walking out <p>

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce sat by the window while on her break daydreaming. Working at the local grocery store wasn't much fun but it was a way to get make money while she was in school for dance. As she finished off her bag of chips something caught her attention. A woman looked to be the same age as her was walking angrily toward the entrance. She couldn't help but stare, long hair flowing behind as she walked briskly, her tan skin radiant. Brittany quickly decided that this stranger was gorgeous. She had never seen her before which said something because Brittany pretty much knew everyone that came here. She sat and watched as the woman disappeared into the kitchen isle then walk right back to the registers.<p>

"That was fast" she muttered to herself.

She could tell the woman was obviously not in a good mood, as she eyed the checkout line. Still having 15 min left for her lunch break she hopped up and went to her register for the day.

"Miss" Brittany said loud enough for her to hear. The woman turned her way and she smiled.

"I can take you over here if you like"

As the woman got closer Brittany took in her face thinking about how different expressions might look on it. The spatula was placed not so gently on the counter bringing her back. She jumped a bit but the woman didn't notice as she was digging through her bag. Ringing up the item she placed it in a bag.

""Will that be all?"  
>"Yea"<br>"Okay, your total is $6.50"  
>"$6.50 for a damn spatula?" Brittany decided that she also liked this woman's voice.<br>"Well, I do believe you got one of the most expensive ones" she said smiling lightly  
>"Figures, whatever here" reaching out she took the money wanting to touch the hand holding it but didn't. Counting out the change she handed it back.<p>

"Have a nice day!"  
>"Yea" Brittany laughed to herself as she watched the grumpy beauty leave the store without a glance back. Seeing someone come up to her lane she turned and shrugged. "Sorry, I'm on break" she said sweetly turning to walk away.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling into the driveway she grabbed the bag out of the passenger seat. Making sure to slam the door incase Quinn was in listening range as she got out. She opened the front door to the small house and kicked off her shoes.

"Yo! Fabray! You better have a good reason you called me last minute wanting a spatula which was $6.50 might I add!" Rounding the corner into the kitchen she saw Quinn by the sink chopping something up.  
>"Hello Santana" she said in a sweet voice like she didn't just have someone barge in her home yelling about a spatula.<br>"Hey yourself, So are you going to answer my question?" Quinn turned after dumping the chopped pieces into a bowl of salad. Placing the bowl on the table she smiled and motioned for Santana to sit as she did the same.  
>"Now, do you want to repeat that question in a tone not so demanding?" Santana sighed. She would never know why she and Quinn managed to be so close. Quinn was the only person to really challenge Santana. They would argue a lot but then a few minutes later it was like nothing had happened.<br>"Sure thing Quinnie Bear" she said in a voice coated with sugar. Quinn smirked at her.  
>"Why is it that you called me last minute asking to bring you a spatula? What is so important that you needed it today?"<br>"Geez, I told you to ask nicely, not imitate Rachel"  
>"Pretending you didn't say that"<br>"Well, I asked you because mine broke and I needed one to make pancakes in the morning." Santana smiled she loved Quinn's pancakes.  
>"Wait…needed? As in did, but not anymore"<br>"Yes. Especially after how you hung up on me earlier and then came in yelling"  
>"I'm sorry for hanging up and yelling at you"<br>"Thank you"  
>"Sooo…pancakes in the morning?" Santana asked with a cheeky grin.<br>"Maybe" she knew it was a yes but let Quinn have her fun. They chatted idly over the rest of dinner. After watching some Lifetime movie Santana predicted from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Brittany has pretty much the same routine every day. Get up, eat, dress, dance, back home, shower, dress, work. Living at home allowed her to save more money and she wasn't home much so she didn't mind. She had met Mike when her family had moved to Ohio two years ago. They met at dance class, seeing as how they didn't attend the same high school. Brittany didn't actually live in Lima, but a town over. She was in the middle of going through a dance when he stopped suddenly.<p>

"Okay, what's up?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"You're not here right now"  
>"I'm not?" she asked. He sighed seeing her confusion.<br>"Yes, you are, but your mind isn't. What's got you distracted?"  
>"Oh, nothing, I'll try to do better"<br>"Nope, tell me what's in that head of yours" Brittany looked to the floor as she mumbled.  
>"I saw someone"<br>"Oh really" he drew put playfully hitting her in the shoulder.  
>"Yes really"<br>"Where at? What's her name? It is a she right? Last time I checked you still liked girls." She laughed and sat down crossing her legs as he moved to copy.  
>"Yea, it's a her. Saw her at work yesterday"<br>"Name?"  
>"I don't know. I just checked her out. I-I mean with the register ya know. She bought a spatula."<br>"Well, what's she look like?" he queried  
>"Beautiful, long dark hair, tan skin, dark eyes, nice voice, looks our age. "<br>"Sounds like you checked her out to me" He said raising an eyebrow. Brittany laughed and hit him on the arm.  
>"Shut-up Mike"<br>"Come on" He said standing "try and put mystery girl into the back of your head for a while and lets finish this"  
>"I'll try"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter will be up soon :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Santana had been taking a nap on the sofa when something smacked her in the face.

"What the fuck!" She spat sitting up.  
>"Get up we're going grocery shopping" she said<br>"You couldn't have simply shook my arm or something?"  
>"Nope" Quinn said standing in front of her smiling<br>"I'm not going grocery shopping with you, I'm tired."  
>"Yes, you are" Quinn walked to the front door grabbing Santana's shoes and dropping them in front of the couch.<br>"Here, I'm going to get my keys" with that she went down the hallway. Santana ignored her laying back down  
>"GET UP!" Quinn yelled from the hall "YOU'RE COMING WITH ME SO GET YOUR .UP!"<br>Santana rolled her eyes but sat up and slid on her shoes.  
>"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled again rounding the corner with her keys in hand.<br>"WHAT!"  
>"Oh, sorry. I thought you were still trying to sleep." Quinn said seeing Santana waiting, awake and shoes on.<br>"We both know that's not gonna happen with you yelling like you're insane"  
>"Whatever lets go"<p>

They drove to the store in silence. Santana sat in her seat stiffly; arms folded staring out her window. Letting it be known she wasn't happy. Quinn looked over and scoffed.  
>"What are you, five? Stop pouting"<br>"Shut-up"  
>"Aww, is my little Sanny Bear upset?" she asked in a mocking tone. Santana turned and scowled at her.<br>"I hate you sometimes"  
>"Nah, you don't"<br>"Shut-Up" Quinn laughed at her child like behavior and Santana tried to hide her smile.  
>Reaching the store Quinn moved to get out stopping when Santana didn't.<br>"What? Are you going to sit in here the entire time?"  
>"Maybe" Santana shrugged<br>"Alright, but it's gonna get hot" she said shutting the door. Huffing Santana got out and followed Quinn. Smirking she decided to have a little fun. As they walked through the entrance she linked arms with her blonde companion. Quinn eyed her suspiciously and grabbed a cart.  
>"Oh let me get that for you babe" Santana said louder than necessary. Quinn knew what Santana was doing but tried to hide her annoyance. They started towards the isles, Santana letting Quinn lead. Turning Santana sped up a bit more and made the cart hit the back of Quinn's foot.<br>"Santana" Quinn said in a warning tone.  
>"Sorry, didn't mean to" she said holding her hands up. Quinn continued walking ahead. Thirty minutes later they were almost done just having to check out. Santana was in a better mood and Quinn, not so much. During their shopping trip Santana had accidentally hit Quinn's foot eight times and obnoxiously addressed her as babe or honey the entire time earning some looks from other shoppers. This was Lima after all; the last thing Quinn needed was people thinking she was gay. Not that she had a problem with it Santana was a lesbian after all. Just she would rather avoid people thinking she was. Walking up to the register she placed the items on the conveyer belt while Santana flipped through a magazine. She felt eyes on her, not looking up she glanced around her. A few rows over she saw the same cashier from a few days ago. Santana lifted her head laying the tabloid on the counter. She was surprised that the girl didn't avert her eyes away, instead she just smiled. Santana smiled back. The magazine she had was then promptly brought down on the back of her head. Swiveling around she glared at Quinn.<p>

"You getting this?" She asked Santana resumed her mission and smiled  
>"No babe, I was just looking." The cashier glanced at them and Quinn rolled her eyes. Putting the bags into the cart they made their way to the exit. Santana linked arms through Quinn's again feigning hurt when she pulled it back and sped up ahead of her pushing the cart.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany tried to keep her eyes on the woman the entire time she shopped. Every time she would walk out of an isle she would glance at her. When her and her blonde friend got to the checkout Brittany cursed herself for still being busy with a customer. Quickly she took the money and practically threw the change at the man across from her. Turning around she saw her flipping through a magazine. She knew she should look away when she noticed she had been found staring but she couldn't. Her heart did little pitter patter things when she saw her smile back. It was cut short though as her friend hit her with the discarded tabloid. The smiled turned into a frown and Brittany couldn't help but find it cute.<p>

"You getting this?" the blonde asked.  
>"No babe, I was just looking." Brittany's smile dropped as she heard this. Tearing her gaze away from the pair she turned back to her register. A moment later the blonde quickly passed by with the cart, she seemed angry. Battling internally if she should take a chance talking to a girl with a girlfriend an angry girlfriend at that, she weighed her options. Not wanting to make the same mistake again she looked up, seeing the woman almost through the doors.<p>

"Wait, Miss!" Brittany exclaimed. Watching the woman turn around she took a few steps forward.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Uh-I-uhh" Brittany stuttered, suddenly losing her words.  
>"You okay?" She asked Brittany nodded. An expectant look came across the others face and she pulled herself together.<br>"What's your name?" she blurted out. The other woman raised one brow and Brittany knew she thought she was crazy.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because, I know pretty much everyone's name around here, and because I need to know if…if your name matches your face, yea."  
>"Matches my face?" She asked confused<br>"Yes. I want to know if your name is as pretty as you are" she answered blushing.  
>"Oh" she said smile playing on her lips. "Well, it's Santana. "<br>"Santana" she repeated. The angry blonde from before came walking back in at that moment.  
>"Santana! What are you doing? Come on!" Quinn said coming to a stop beside Santana.<br>"Calm down Q" she said rolling her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry. Don't be upset with her. It's my fault I stopped your girlfriend here" Brittany stated nervously looking at Quinn. Santana broke out into laughter, Quinn looked annoyed and Brittany looked scared and confused.<br>"She" Quinn said pointing to Santana "Is not my girlfriend. Even if I was gay which I'm not I wouldn't be with her." she said with a huff.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought"<br>"No, it's okay. Santana does that to make me mad"  
>"As you can see, it works" Santana chimed in cheeks flushed from laughter. Quinn shook her head and Brittany smiled.<br>"Come on idiot. We need to get the food home before it spoils in my car." Quinn said to Santana and walked back to the doors. Santana smiled at Brittany.  
>"It was nice meeting you…"<br>"Brittany"  
>"Brittany, but I gotta go"<br>"Yeah, you to" she said still smiling watching Santana retreat. Stopping at the threshold she turned back around.  
>"Does it match?" Santana asked grinning<br>"What?"  
>"My name, does it match?"<br>"Yes, Most definitely" she said nodding  
>"Yours does too, see ya around Brittany" she says. Brittany's smile grew larger after hearing this and she felt her cheeks go warm. Santana turned on her heels and walked out smiling to herself.<p>

-Fin


End file.
